


It's An Experiment, John

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Sherlock isn't sure whether what he's feeling is real or not. So of course, he conducts a simple experiment to find out.





	It's An Experiment, John

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to the Sherlock fandom and this is the first piece I've written for it! Just a short Johnlock one-shot. Enjoy!

"John."  
"..."  
" _John_."  
" _What_?"  
"I need to kiss you."  
"...I'm sorry, what?"  
"I need to kiss you. It's for an experiment, I need to know something for this case."  
John gave him a suspicious look and slapped his laptop closed. "And I don't suppose you'd have any interest in explaining what that something you need to know is?"  
"That would waste time, just give me your consent so I can kiss you and get my results," Sherlock said flatly, strolling over to John and searing himself on the armchair beside him.  
John glared at him. "I really don't know why I put up with you."  
"Because I'm brilliant," Sherlock said. "Do I have your consent or not?"  
John sighed. "Fine. _Fine_ , Sherlock." Figuring the best approach would be to just do it as quickly as possible, he leaned forward and gave Sherlock a quick peck on the lips and opened his laptop again.  
"No, John, it has to be a _proper_ kiss!" Sherlock said as if were obvious, shutting John's laptop again.  
"Well, you didn't say that!" John said irritably. "You do it then, just make it quick, I've got work to do!"  
Sherlock studied him silently for a moment, and John stared back expectantly, still annoyed.  
"Well?" John said, but just as the words escaped his lips, Sherlock grabbed his cheeks in his hands and kissed him full on.  
John's initial protest was muffled, his eyes wide open. The kiss was awkward, there was no harmony or organization, their lips were mashed against each other for an uncomfortable amount of time before Sherlock finally pulled away.  
They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other, panting a little.  
John cleared his throat and reached for his laptop again. "Well, I hope you found what you were looking for."  
"No," Sherlock said. "I didn't. We didn't do it correctly."  
"What do you mean, we didn't do it correctly?! Why does it have to be me, you can't find anyone else in the world to kiss?" John said.  
"I don't have any friends, John!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I've never... _kissed_ anyone before! It is one of the few experiences I am relatively clueless on!"  
"Wha---that's not true, you're able to deduce things like that from other people in an instant---"  
"This is _different_ , God, you can be so dim sometimes," Sherlock said, rubbing his temples.  
John rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, then, teach you how to kiss?"  
Sherlock was silent for a moment. "Precisely."  
John stared at him with his mouth slightly open, and then scoffed and slammed his laptop shut again, putting it aside. "I swear to God Sherlock."  
"Mind you, we'll never speak of this again," Sherlock said, referring to his lack of knowledge about something.  
"Yeah, no shit," John mumbled. "Alright, so you've got to sort of move your lips against the other person's. Don't be so rough, be a bit softer and slower. And don't be stiff, it isn't a formula. You need to just let loose and do it. Show the... the person you love them," John said awkwardly. "However, that doesn't apply here. It's---I don't know, I don't know what goes on in your head, have you ever even  _wanted_ to kiss anyone?"  
"Not of importance right now," Sherlock said easily. "You were saying."  
"Well, that's about it, really. I mean, it isn't just your lips, you could use your hands and your tongue and all..." John trailed off, his face reddening. "But you said _kiss_ , not  _make out_ , and I am most certainly not doing the latter."  
"Very well. I shall try that method then," Sherlock said. He leaned in, and this time, gently cupped John's chin in his hand, tilting it upward so he could reach him. He connected their lips softly, fitting them together, moving his slowly with John's. It lasted for what felt like ages, and Sherlock hadn't even remembered closing his eyes. He could hardly think; for once, all he could do was feel. He felt John's soft lips molded against his own. He felt John's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, his own hands snaking around John's waist. He felt... out of breath. It was difficult to pull away, but he managed to anyway, breathing harshly. John looked up at him, looking just as surprised. "...Did you get your information?"  
"Increased pulse... addicting... shivers... Yes," Sherlock said breathlessly. "I did."  
"So will I ever get an explanation?"  
Sherlock stayed quiet for a while. "I needed to see if I was capable of loving someone."  
"What?" John said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"I'm... I'm different. I shouldn't be able to feel anything for anyone. It's a _fact_ ," Sherlock whispered. "But... _John_... you..."  
John gently took Sherlock's face in his hands. "Sherlock, you need to stop running away from your feelings. You have feelings and that's okay. I know it's hard to talk about them, but it's important."  
"It's not right, it isn't possible, there has to be another explanation, I'm not, I can't," Sherlock rambled, his voice cracking slightly. "I don't deserve you John. Y-you're my only friend and I was so afraid of admitting that, I was afraid you'd leave, no one's ever been able to put up with me for long and you have to live with me. But you made me  _care_ about you in a way I've never cared about anyone. Caring is a weakness, I hate it, but I can't do anything about it. John, if anything ever happened to you..."  
"Sherlock," John said, looking into his eyes. "Shut up. You might be the world's most brilliantly annoying arsehole, but I would do anything for you. You know that, right?"  
Sherlock swallowed and nodded slowly. "I do now."  
John smiled softly. "Some experiment this turned out to be," he grinned, and he kissed him again.


End file.
